Prince Diamond's Alternate Universe
by NIKKIPYNE
Summary: Okay I always had an issue with the episode "Legend of the Negamoon", also I always had a thing for Prince Diamond. There is no way Darian got there that fast and that black wind attack never made any sense either. So I made alternate, there's another chapter to come if people like this version so rate and comment please :)


Serena slowly woke from her deep sleep. Her head was throbbing, she couldn't remember much before she had blacked out. She remembered being in Crystal Tokyo and being attacked by…someone. She sat up on the king sized bed she had been placed in and looked down at the pale blue dress she was in.

_Why am I dressed like this?_

It was beautiful, incredibly soft to the touch, and was very similar to the gown Neo-Queen Serenity was wearing in the quartz. It formed to her body with light pink wings and a gold design where she usually kept her locket.

_My locket!_

Serena's hand flew to her chest hoping her locket would be there but knew it wasn't, she shuffled around the bed in a panic until her finger tips felt the smooth edges of her locket. Relief flushed over her and she collected herself.

Her body felt weak, it took all her strength just to sit up.

_Why am I so weak, where am I?_

She looked around the room she was in, it was enormous the room looked like it was made of a dark glass. She as she began to consider if she should test to see if she could walk, or at least stand, until she noticed that she wasn't alone in the room. A handsome white haired man stood in the enormous arch way staring at her. She recognized him as the same man that had taken her from Crystal Tokyo.

Diamond stood there smiling at her, he was overjoyed that she managed to wake so soon. More than anything he wanted to take her to his bedroom, but it seemed more gentleman like to let her have a room to herself. After all she was his for the rest of eternity. Diamond had long dreamed of having his fiery goddess to himself and now here she was, his future queen.

"I gave you your first energy boost from the Dark Crystal most people would have been asleep for days, but not you. I'm not surprised you're Sailor Moon." He continued to stare, enraptured by her beauty.

"And now that you're awake why don't we get to know each other?"

Serena stared into his violet eyes, what was this guy's deal? She didn't seem to be in any danger, he wouldn't have gone out of his way to make her comfortable if he was going to cause her any harm.

"Well who are you?"

Diamond's smile got broader, "My name is Prince Diamond and I have waited a long time to meet you Sailor Moon, or" he pondered as he looked his queen over "should I be calling you would-be Neo Queen Serenity, it sounds too formal," he lifted up his hand "how about I just call you Serena."

Serena felt a wave of power over her. She was being lifted into the air. No time to think she needed to transform. Maybe with the help of the Silver Crystal she would have the strength to move and escape back to the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask.

With difficulty she raised her locket above her head and tried to utter the incantation to her transformation.

"Moon….crystal….po..power" It was all she could do just to speak. She had never felt so powerless in her life. That sinking feeling of hopelessness deepened when she realized that her locket wasn't working.

"The Silver Crystal is completely powerless when it's near the dark Crystal so don't even bother to try." Prince Diamond had walked forward while Serena had levitated to the center of the room. She hadn't stopped levitating until Diamond had thought she was high enough that she couldn't escape, and to set the mood.

He teleported from the floor to where Serena hovered, he allowed only a couple inches of space between the two of them.

"The Dark Crystal?" Serena repeated.

"In time you'll come to know the deep abiding power of the Dark Crystal sweet Serena. It absorbs all other power" Diamond reached for her lovely face.

"No!" Serena swatted his hand away and glared into his eyes.

_Those eyes_ Diamond stared at the same eyes Neo Queen Serenity had given him when he first saw her, the ones that he had been dreaming about.

"Yes, those are the eyes of a true queen" Diamond stunned her with his power. Serena's body went limp. As weak as she was before, now she was absolutely drained.

He reached for her face and cupped her soft cheeks in his hands.

"You and I are going to become good friends so you better learn to like this room, because it's going to be your home for a long long time.

Serena was getting frightened, she had to distract him keep, him talking, until she knew what to do to get away from here.

"Prince Diamond, why is our little ol'planet so important to you?"

She looked so defiant, even with his power inflicting her. Diamond was enraptured by her strength. He had to have her, heart and soul. She was his reason for being now. At first want to get his revenge for his people being banished to a dark desolate planet, now he wanted to take back the earth just to put her on a throne to admire till the end of time.

"Simple, once I combine the powers of your Silver Crystal with the powers of the Dark Crystal, I can control time, space, the universe is mine. I'll have power every planet and every dimension." Diamond's face broke into a smile, he had imagined this moment for so long. He had stared at his hologram of her image for so long that he was almost afraid that the hand grasping her face was an illusion. But his goddess was here in front of him and he didn't care how but she would be his.

"I will be the strongest force in the history of time, the most powerful man ever," he was looking at her so intently, he had been waiting for so long to tell her this, "I want you by my side."

Serena glared at him. He was crazy, "Dream on pal, that's never going to happen."

Diamond's smiled broadened. He tried to bring her face closer to his. Serena twisted her head trying to resist.

She was too weak to fight and he knew it. He stared into her beautiful blue eyes.

_She doesn't now, but soon, she'll have eyes for only me_

"I think you need to get to know me better" he laughed as his third eye opened and filled the room with dark energy.

Serena's body went numb, she had no control. She was frightened.

"You see my queen I'm really quite, irresistible." Diamond pulled her beautiful face towards his. He could smell her sweet scent. He hoped her lips tasted just as sweet.

Serena was shaking, she was all alone and it frightened her to the core. She was weak and her powers were useless. It made her feel sick.

Tears stared welling up at the corners of her eyes. _This isn't right. Darion's the only one for me_

Diamond didn't see the tears rolling down her cheeks as their lips met. He savored her soft lips. Her sweet sent engulfing his nostrils. She was the epitome of perfection as he moved his other arm to rap around her tiny waist to intensify his kiss. She felt so soft like velvet. Diamond wanted to make this moment something she'd never forget, he opened her mouth with his tongue and dancing around her mouth demanding that she respond.

Serena never closed her eyes while Diamond kissed her. She felt so defenseless, Diamond could do anything to her and she couldn't stop him. She almost wished he would duke it out with her like a normal villain. But the way he was acting, he wasn't like any villain she faced. He didn't want to hurt and from the intensity of his kiss, under different circumstances even, Serena had to admit to herself that he was a passionate kisser.

When Diamond had finally broke from the kiss, his third eye closed. He looked into his queen's eyes. He then noticed the tears on the side of her face. He hated making her cry, but it was inevitable until she accepted him as her king. He wiped one of her tears with his thumb, even when she was sad she looked beautiful. He wanted to kiss her without the use of his third eye. She didn't resist as he moved her closer to his lips.

_That's right my queen, if you'll let me I'll give you the universe, until then my love for you will have to do_ he thought as their lips were about to meet again. Then a flash of red light and a stinging pain broke him from his goddess.

"What!?" Diamond shouted angrily. His concentration broken his hold on Serena released.

Serena screamed as she fell from the air back on to the king sized bed.

"You'll pay for this!" Diamond shouted as Serena landed on the bed. Diamond was grateful that she hadn't hit the crystal floor.

Serena looked up with joy to see Tuxedo Mask in one of the windows. How he had found them and broken through the thick glass was a mystery but it didn't keep her from shouting with glee.

"Tuxedo Mask!" She was still weak from Diamonds third eye and the fall, even shouting took effort.

Darian looked at Diamond with a mixture of hated and anger.

"Only an evil coward would use hypnotic powers to try and when girls over, you're disgusting!"

Diamond looked at Tuxedo Mask with exasperation, it didn't matter how he was going to obtain his queens love, just so long as he got what he wanted.

"Eat up with the lectures you claude!" Diamond opened his third eye again, this time to attack.

Tuxedo mask managed to block Diamonds attack with his cape. Diamond let out an evil laugh as he advanced towards his competition. This fool would have been his queen's future husband and king of Crystal Tokyo. But Diamond was determined to change the future and Tuxedo Mask was not included.

Diamond closed his third eye as he reached Tuxedo Mask, at the window ledge Diamond and Tuxedo Mask grappled with each other. Diamond managed to throw a couple good punches in that brought Tuxedo Mask down on the window sill. Diamond grabbed him by the scuff of his shirt and pulled him up to look at him in the eyes.

Tuxedo Mask looked at him with repulsion.

"You need your power to fight as well, you're a bigger coward then I thought!"

Diamond gave him an evil smile.

"All is fair in love and war. Maybe if she didn't have doubts in the back of her mind it wouldn't have been so easy."

Tuxedo mask stared determinedly, on the inside though anger was boiling. Serena would never have doubt about their love! But a cold voice in the back of his head spoke up.

_You were cruel to her for months remember? How many nights do you think she cried wondering what she had done? _

From below Serena looked onward terrified. Diamond could hurt Darian, she hated to admit it to herself but he had the advantage. She swallowed back a sob. She wouldn't see Darian hurt.

"Stop this now!" Diamond and Darian looked down.

Serena couldn't stand up, her head bowed while holding herself up on the bed. She looked up to see their astonished faces.

"Diamond if you really care for me like you say you do, don't hurt him. Darian is important to me." She looked at diamond with resolve "And if you hurt him I will never forgive you!"

Her eyes! Dimond saw the same look just like his queen gave him when he first laid eyes on her. The save fierce determination. He turned his head to look at this 'Darian' she cared so much about. He was still looking down at his Serena, with compassion.

And she was staring at him with the look that he, Diamond, should be receiving. It angered him to the very core. She was looking at him with pure love. He released Tuxedo Mask and teleported to Serena side. Before she could protest he scooped her up in his arms. He turned once more to glare at Tuxedo Mask as he looked on in horror.

Darian was only able to shout "Serena!" before Diamond once again disappeared with his love.

Darian stood there in anguish. He was only able to find this place because of the King. How long would he have to save Serena from Diamond clutches? But one thing was for sure. He was not leaving without Serena.

Diamond teleported to his room with Serena cradled in his arms. She was clinging to him, from either weakness or grief. Her head was buried in his shoulder, she was crying he knew. He wanted to comfort her, but he knew nothing he could do or say right now would ease her pain.

Diamond was similar to the room where he placed his goddess but more extravagant. The room was made of the same crystal from the ceiling to the floor with a grand fireplace where a roaring fire was crackling. Even the king sized bed frame where Diamond gently laid Serena down on had a crystalized bedframe.

Serena rolled on her side and curled into a ball. Diamond wanted so deeply to hold her but he didn't know how she would react. Instead he took off his cape and draped it over her so she would at least be warm. He turned to leave.

"Thank you." Diamond turned back surprised. Serena sat up a little keeping herself covered with Diamonds cape.

"Thank you" she repeated, "for not hurting Tuxedo Mask. I know you could have if you really wanted to…" she looked so sad.

"If you hadn't been there, yes I would have. But I could never do anything that I know would hurt you."

Serena didn't know what to think. Diamond wasn't like any other 'bad guy' she'd ever encountered. He attacked the future Crystal Tokyo and caused an all-out war. But here he was actually being sweet.

"I don't get it, you attacked this planet, practically destroyed this city and yet you really don't come off as villain to me….aside from kidnapping me that is." Serena muttered the last part.

Diamonds next words weren't as calm as they had been before, "Me the villain! My people were banished to bleak miserable nemesis while the earthlings here got to enjoy the luxury of sunshine and flowers. My brother and I grew up on that despicable planet and had we done anything to deserve such punishment."

Serena sat on the edge of the bed listening to Diamond's rant. She was sympathetic to his past, but something didn't make sense.

"Wait, why didn't you negotiate or compromise, make some kind of deal?"

"Don't you think we tried that already! And what did we get for it? Banished to bleak miserable Nemesis. Everything that I've done was for my people, and taking back earth is what I have to do so my people could have the same happiness that earthlings do."

Serena rolled her eyes, "Give me a break, look I have four really good friends from Nemesis and they love it on earth and we get along just great."

"But Wiseman…" now that Diamond thought about it, Wiseman was the one that taught Sapphire and himself about the war that banished them to Nemesis. Is it possible…

"I don't know who's been telling you about being banished, but if I'm the future queen here, I wouldn't banish anyone without a reason and even then I wouldn't let anyone suffer. But if you're telling me that you attacked this place because someone told you that I did that then they lied because I couldn't do that to anyone."

She was sitting at the edge of bed with his cape rapped around her. She looked like a queen. She was staring at Diamond so intently. Had everything he had come to believe be a lie?

"I can't believe it," he looked into her eyes, "but I know"

Diamond reached out his hand and cupped Serena's face, _her eyes…_

"Those eyes of those are the ones that speak the truth, Serena"

Serena blushed, she didn't particularly like him touching her but seeing as she might have actually talked him out of a war she didn't want to upset him.

"Um, you wouldn't have anything to drink by any chance?" Serena asked hoping to distract him.

He smiled at her, "Of course." He martyrized a glass for her. There was a bottle of his favorite nectar on a table next to a large chair that looked like a throne.

Serena watched him walk over to pour her a glass of the liquid. She relaxed a little. If she could keep his mind off of her for a while then maybe she could convince him to help her change the past so the problems in the future could be fixed. Had she known that the wine that Diamond had handed her had twice the amount of alcohol then compared to on earth she would have thought twice before drinking.

"What is this?" she sipped the deep red liquid. It wasn't like anything she tasted before it was thick and sweet.

"It's nectar that comes from the fruit on Nemesis," he refilled the glass "inhale while you sip and the perfume adds to the taste."

Serena was gulping the sweet taste. Diamond smiled and took the glass from her, "Sip it my dear, like this" he placed his lips on the exact spot on the glass where she was drinking from.

Serena giggled, "Sorry let me try it again." Diamond smiled as he gave her back the glass. Serena mimicked his drinking style. The nectar was making her more relaxed it took the edge off of the dark energy boost. She felt giddy.

She looked at Diamond, this time however she noticed how deep violate his eyes were and how his shoulders were so broad. He really was handsome. She started to feel dizzy.

She put her hand on her forehead. She was still weak from the dark crystals power combined with the two glasses of wine she was losing ability to think straight.

"I think I need to…" Serena tried to stand up but her legs buckled and she started to fall forward. Diamond caught her and held her to his chest.

"You still need to time to regain your strength. They effects should wear off soon." Diamond looked into her beautiful blue eyes. She stared back at him. She liked the way his arms could hold her up so easily and how his eyes looked when he was looking at her. It reminded her of something. It reminded her of gazing into someone she loved.

"I should lie down." She sat back down and was about to lie back until she noticed something.

"Oh I'm so sorry" She sat up with on knees on the bed "I stained your shirt, I didn't mean to" Diamond looked at the tiny stains on his shirt before Serena leaned forward and started to try to take it off, "I'm such a klutz I think I can get it clean but we have to do it right away or you won't be able to…" his shirt was open and she was gazing at his upper body. Serena could see his toned abs and his pecks and how beautiful he was.

Diamond stared at her with surprised amusement. Even though he knew he had to contend with Wiseman, he wasn't about to pass on this new opportunity.

"It's not important," he took his shirt off and tossed it aside. Serena backed up on the bed. She couldn't think her head felt light and fuzzy.

Diamond retrieved the forgotten glass from the floor and filled it again with the sweet nectar. He held it out to Serena.

"Here drink." His smile was so sweet Serena thought, he wasn't even mad about her ruining his clothes.

"I don't think I should, I don't feel right," Diamond joined her on the bed that glass still in his hand. Serena watched him sip the nectar.

_He's so elegant when he drinks _Serena thought. She had all but lost her focus. She had already been rendered physically weak. The alcohol coursing through her tiny body was weakening her ability to think straight. She had no way of knowing what she was really drinking since she thought 'nectar' meant juice.

"The sweet taste might help," he extended his hand Serena took the glass and tried to sip the sweet juices like Diamond was showing her. It was sweet and made her body feel warm.

She handed the glass back to Diamond who placed it on the elegant end table by the bed.

He turned back to look at his beautiful goddess. She was still so exquisite even with a drop of wine dripping from her bottom lip. He advanced slowly towards her.

"What are you?," She leaned back as his face inched towards hers.

"You're dripping" he licked the bottom of her chin then pressed his lips to her bottom lip. Serena didn't fight back. There was still a small part of her mind that was screaming at her to get out of this room. But the rest of her mind could only focus on what was going on at the moment and in that moment Diamond made her feel warm and his touch was actually pleasurable.

Diamond broke from his small kiss to look at his queen's eyes.

"I'm not so good at sipping am I?" Serena said as Diamond stroked her face.

"I'll just have to teach you shan't I?" Serena giggled at Diamond's remark

"I'm not a fast learner." He was staring at her so intently, earlier he had frightened her now he seemed so sweet. She looked down at his topless body

"You should put something on, aren't you cold?"

Diamond gently put her hand and placed it on his masculine chest.

"Do I feel cold?" His skin felt soft warm under Serena's hand. It made her shiver.

"Here," Diamond wrapped his arm around her tiny waste and held her to his chest "I can keep you warm." She was still shivering. she had never been against a man's naked chest before not even with Darian.

_DARIAN!_ Serena tried to remove herself from Diamond's arms but she was still too weak.

"No," Serena could only mutter the words. What she wanted to say was

"_No this isn't right I love Darian"_

Diamond grabbed her face again and brought her lips to his. He kissed her full on the mouth his tongue entering into her mouth so he could fully taste her.

Serena's mind was so muggy from the wine, she knew who she was kissing wasn't Darian, but this kiss was so passionate. She even responded a little. Without realizing it, that motivated Diamond to lie her down on the bed the weight of his body pinning Serena down.

Diamond started to explore other parts of Serena's body. His mouth slowly moved from her mouth to line her neck, down to her collar bone, and around her chest. His hand firmly wrapped around her back his other moving up her thigh slowly lifting her dress.

"Wait, I don't…" Serena started but Diamond captured her mouth again. Tenderly caressing her, he loved the way her mouth tasted.

"A goddess like you should be kissed like that every moment of everyday so you would never forget how gorgeous you are." Even in her drunken state she was touched by Diamonds words. No man had ever told anything that romantic.

He kissed her softly on the lips, his hand was on her back loosening the dress.

"If I had my way," he kissed her check and then started whispering in her ear, "I would have you wrapped only in silk garments and I'd lay you in a bed of flower petals every night."

He slowly started to lower her dress as he continued to whisper in her ear.

"I'd have you carried around on pillows so mere mortals could only gaze at you my goddess." He nibbled her ear then started tracing his lips down her neck. Her dress was barley covering her breasts now.

"I'd have a temple made out of white marble in your honor," he was moving down her chest now "There I would shower you with every luxury possible." He exposed her wonderful breasts and Serena let out a whimper and his mouth taunted her nipple, his hand massaging the other.

"If you asked me to, I'd travel galaxies to bring back the brightest star." Leaving her breasts he moved down to belly leaving trail of kisses.

"I'd stop time just so that I could have you to myself a moment longer." He had the dress completely off her now.

"Diamond, please," Serena was trembling again.

"You're my goddess, and I'm your devoted slave. I only want to please you." He smiled as he gazed at the part of her body he had wanted to kiss the most.

"You're dripping." He took her in his mouth, fingers inside her. Serena arched her back and let out a gasp. Diamonds tongue was touching her. His fingers moved in and out while he teased her citreous.

"Diamond, please, I can't it's too much, have mercy." She was writhing from the ecstasy. Her words only egged him on, she tasted so good.

"Diamond, please, stop" Diamond emerged back into Serena's line of sight his fingers continuing to go in and out his thumb now teasing her.

"Do you really want me to stop?" He gazed at her hungrily. She wanted to say 'yes'. She knew this was wrong. But she shook her head, she almost wanted to cry. She hated it, but she loved his touch. Her body wanted more.

Diamond descended on her mouth again. She was returning his kiss now. This is what Diamond had been dreaming of doing for so long. His queen, his goddess was underneath him, letting him pleasure her. His fingers still torturing her, Serena was moaning, she was so close to climaxing.

"Diamond I…," his fingers quickened their pace

"Yes my goddess, that's it." She was clutching him her fingers driving into his back.

"Please, Diamond! I'm so hot!" Her entire body was starting to boil. Diamond was taking her beauty in as she let out a long moan of ecstasy from her climax. Only then did he remove his fingers. Serena's head was swimming. Drunk with pleasure, her body relaxed on the bed breathing heavy.

"I would pleasure you every morning and every night," Diamond was whispering in her ear again, "I would worship only you my goddess, my existence would live and die by your word." He took her hand and lovingly kissed her fingers then looked back at her. "My body," he guided her hand down to his swollen erection, "is meant only to serve you." Serena felt how large his was. She didn't think something like that could fit inside of her. It would tear her to shreds.

Diamond saw the concern in her eyes. He caressed her check.

"I'll be gentle, my love." He positioned himself over her never breaking his gaze with her. He was gentle as he inserted himself into her. Her tight walls made his eyes roll back into his head. She was the angel that guided him to heaven.

"Ow…" Diamond retreated at the sound of her whimper. He looked at her with concern, she tried to look away but he turned her face to look at him.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." Serena looked into his eyes. She felt so warm under him. He made her feel like there was nothing else in the world. She knew she had to be dreaming. This wasn't real, it didn't feel real.

She swallowed, "Be gentle." Diamond guided himself back into her, inching slowly deeper and deeper into his angel. She was so tight. It took all he had not to thrust himself harder.

She was so wet that he guided himself fully inside her. She felt better than he ever could have ever imagined. He moaned from the feel of her body. He slowly moved in and out of his angel. He wanted his body to melt into hers so they could stay one body forever. He closed his eyes and savored the moment. This time Serena cupped his face he looked down at his goddess. She was enjoying herself, she liked that she was giving him pleasure. She leaned forward and kissed him which he gladly returned. She wrapped her arms around him bringing them closer.

He started to quicken his thrusts she began moaning. That just urged him to go faster but he didn't want this to end so instead he drove himself deeper.

"Oh, Diamond." Serena moaned his name. He stopped. She looked at him puzzled.

"Say it again." He requested "I want to hear how you say my name again."

She smiled at him and nipped his lips and whispered, "Diamond." Diamond started again at the sound of his name. Every sound she made edged him to go faster, deeper into his goddess. He had been dreaming of her for so long that he thought at any second she would disappear. She was too perfect. She started to explore his body. She ran her hands down his back up and around his chest. Her touch made his skin burn. He descended on her mouth again, she moaned throughout his kiss.

"Oh Diamond, it feels so good." Serena was close, Diamond knew and he wanted his queen, his angel, his goddess to scream his name.

"Yes! Serena my angel, I want you to know how my love for you burns!" Diamond lifted himself up to put his weight on his palms so he could watch Serena climax. She clutched the sheets and twisted as every inch of her body started to tingle.

"You're so deep, I can feel it." She started to arch her back, "Oh Diamond, please! It's too much, I can't take it!" she was writhing under him as her body once again exploded in a combination of heat and pleasure, she whimpered as her body went limp. Diamond continued pushing his body into her.

Serena recovered herself she looked at him almost pleading, "Please Diamond, I don't know if I can take much more."

He stopped and smiled at her, "My dear, I won't stop until I know you've known that passion at least another two times."

True to his word Diamond didn't stop until a half hour later until after Serena climaxed twice. At the last one he and Serena climaxed together. Both were dripping in sweat, Serena's heart was pounding. Diamond laid down next to her to catching his breath. He turned to look at his queen. She was exhausted her strength had returned to her but the last think Serena wanted to do was move.

Diamond moved her closer to him, cradling her in his arms. She was his now, euphoric that he had her in his arms he still had other business to attend to. But his angel needed him now.

"Tell me this is a dream." Serena asked from within Diamond's arms.

"If this is, I'll kill who ever wakes me up" Diamond kissed Serena's forehead.

"I hope this is," Serena continued "because I don't know if I'm going to be able to live with myself unless I wake up."

Diamond was taken aback, they just made love, and she was upset about it.

"I just gave myself to someone who wasn't Darian," she started to tear up, "and worst of all I liked it."

Diamond sat up to look into Serena's sad eyes. He did hate making her cry.

"I meant what I said. I will be your slave. I will dedicate my existence to serving you." Diamond wiped her tears with his thumb "Don't you understand" he looked at her tenderly "I love you."

Serena expression softened, "Diamond I…" Diamond gave her a soft smile as he opened his third eye.

"Sleep my goddess." Serena immediately fell back asleep. Diamond had an idea what she was going to say, but he did have business to attend to. He turned to retrieve his love's locket were she kept the silver crystal. He clutched it.

"Wiseman." He muttered angrily. He did not like being deceived. But he knew how he was going to deal with him. He gazed at Serena, sleeping peacefully. He knew how to fix everything.


End file.
